Recently, a number of large aperture wide-angle photographic lenses have been developed. These lenses are remarkable because of their relatively large apertures and relatively short focal lengths making them particularly useful for available light photography. The present invention relates to such large aperture wide-angle photographic lenses, and more particularly to such a lens which is reltively small in size making it easier to use.